bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Shura Guerriero Malvagio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10916 |no = 1417 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità clone, creata nel tentativo di replicare i grandi poteri di un certo demone di Ishgria. Shura era un apprendista del Demone della guerra, e si sottopose a un rigido allenamento insieme a un altro allievo più esperto. Sfortunatamente, Shura finì per ferire mortalmente il suo compagno durante l'allenamento. Egli non gliene fece una colpa, ma il lutto per la perdita del suo amico più caro era per Shura un dolore insopportabile. Si dice che, in seguito, abbia aggiunto una parte del nome del suo amico al suo, per poi arrendersi all'eterno caos della guerra. |summon = La mia strada è decisa. Sfiderò i più in battaglia. Tutto quello che devi fare è portarmi da loro. |fusion = Bene, dammi più potere! Non mi tirerò più indietro. Non mi fermerò fino a quando sarò il più forte! |evolution = |hp_base = 5018 |atk_base = 2264 |def_base = 1722 |rec_base = 1660 |hp_lord = 7174 |atk_lord = 3064 |def_lord = 2342 |rec_lord = 2239 |hp_anima = 8066 |rec_anima = 2001 |atk_breaker = 3302 |def_breaker = 2104 |atk_guardian = 2824 |def_guardian = 2580 |hp_oracle = 7114 |rec_oracle = 2596 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |cant = 35 |ls = Fiamma divina violenta |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi; aumenta leggermente ATT, DIF e REC quando i PS sono oltre il 50%; i danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB; +100% danni da Scintilla |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 1~2 BC fill on Spark |bb = Colpo arte della guerra |bbdescription = Combo di 5 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta notevolmente i danni da Scintilla e l'efficacia dei CB per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |bbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to BC efficacy, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ostentazione furia divina |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta i propri danni da Scintilla e ATT, aumenta enormemente la propria frequenza dei colpi critici, aumenta notevolmente i danni da Scintilla e aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% boost to own Spark damage, 80% boost to own Atk, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 80% boost to allies' Spark damage, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Formazione Fiammaguerra |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta i propri danni da Scintilla, aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla degli alleati e la frequenza dei colpi critici e aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50% boost to own Spark damage, 250% boost to allies' Spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage, 50% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Via del Massacro |esitem = |esdescription = Leggero aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; +30% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 30% boost |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * a sè * * |sbb10 =* * * * a sè * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 10917 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Shura 7 }}